Rubber duck clan
'History' Rubber ducky clan ( or ducky clan for short ) was created in 2004 . It was popular its main district was Screwy park. How ever it was deleted by a mod so silly rapids became the new district. By 2011 the clan was falling apart thanks to buddy clan it stole members from the clan leaving the clan with only two people left the leader joined buddy but the final member Rubber ducky rebilt it. Now it is thriving with members! ' 'Ranks 1 : Baby duckling 2: Toddler duckling ''' '''3: Blooming duckling 4: Full grown duckling 5: Royal duckling guard ' '''6 : Duckling general ' '7: Duckling ruler of a sector ( Or D.R O. A. S. ) ' '''8: Duckling leader 9: Duckling wizard ' '''10: Teenage duck ' '11: Young adult duck ' '12: Adult duck ' '13 : Elder duck ' '14 : Elderly duck ' '15 : Grandma duck ( or grandpa duck ) ' '16 : Special care duck ' '17: Old ducky ' '18 : Olde duck ' '19: Olden duck ' '20 : You restart again as a duckling if you want :) ' '( its harder then you think to level up Rubber ducky is a teenage duck ) ' '''Info District : silly rapids ( 2006-2020 ) Screwy park (Date unknown) ' '''Features : Bean fests, Parties ( In Ducky clan you cannot have A public party Because Toons Fill up the space meant for ducky clan ) Road trips ( Black desert, Toonisverse, Sundown Terrace ) Exploration ( Mirror City Tango island Ducky grove, Sunken city, Hidden castle ) Holiday parties, Awareness raisers/Rants ( Dating shows, cats only, Etc. ) Camping, Annoying warriors, Movies, Field day, The Ducky games ( Every 4 years ) Awards, Gatherings, Contests, & Much, Much, much, More! ' '''Allies : Vanilla clan, angel clan, twilight clan, sundae clan, dream clan, leaf clan Glameow clan Enemies : Buddy clan, Snowy clan, Bethany, epic clan Willow ( used to be a pink cat now a purple duck ) ' '''Possible enemies : Owl clan ' '''Home playground : Donalds dock, Donalds dream land, Toontown central. 'How to make a rubber duck toon' *'Make a yellow duck ( any gender ) ( Any size ) ' * Clothes : Girls : any color Boys : any colors *Name : Any thing with ducky in it.( like gamer ducky ( taken ) Or Ocean Ducky ( not taken ) Oath All true Rubber duck clan members must take this oath: I SAY WITH PRIDE THIS OATH : I WILL NEVER OPPOSE THE WORD OF DUCKS. BUDDY CLAN WILL BE MY MORTAL ENEMY NO ONE WILL TAKE PLACE OF. BETHANY IS THE WITCH OF EVIL WE POUND HER INTO DUST! BUT OUR TRUE OATH IS TOO JUST HAVE FUN!!!!!!! 'People' Toony Miranda ' '''Lina ' '''lily violet ''' '''bean dynamite kesha ''' '''icy shocking duck rubber ducky ( thats me ) ' '''rubb duck ' '''apple ducky duck m.d. ' yellow rubber ducky Nicklepickle ( His duck name not approved yet he is the bean fest person ) ' '''yellow duck 1 ' 'yellow duck 2 ' 'brown duck ' 'popcorn ' '''Hulamonkey Squishy ducky Ducky star ' '''Flipped-out ducky ' 'Im A ducky ' 'Dr. Ducky ' '''Cute ducky silly ducky ''' '''Cupcake exploding rubber ducky {C Rubber ducky gone bad Yellow ducky ( A co, but Buddy clan corrupted him we're trying to bring him back ) Clucky ducky ( A co ) Soapy ducky ( Another co ) Ducky tape ( Yet another co ) Rubber ducky noobish uber Baby ducky Ducky recorder Duck ducky goose Yellow duck 1 ( White body ) Yellow duck 2 Purple duck Citrene duck Coach ducky Yellow duck 3 Yellow duck 4 Yellow duck 5 Yellow duck 6 Yellow duck 7 Yellow duck 8 Yellow duck 9 Yellow duck 10 Rainbow ducky Gamer ducky Yellow duck 11 Yellow Duck 12 Ducky moe moe The Duck Ducky Serious ducky Neon Ducky Nyan Ducky Thats only HALF of our members! 'Secret glitches' 'Nope not telling you them till you join! ' Advertising places TTC toonvalley DDL nutty river DD Silly rapids Explorations Secret castle Mirror city The drain Tango island Midnight beach Hotels and shops in tt ( all are in silly rapids ) The snooze bar in ddl silly rapids Rubber ducky fashions ( first bank in tunnel to mml ) Rubber ducky bar ( ddg the salad bar on oak street ) Rubber duck Bowling ( first bank in ttc - dock tunnel in ttc ) Rubber duck racing ( you know were ) Rubber duck swimming ( Gag shop in dock ) Rubber duck cruise ( the boat in dock ) Rubber duck ice cream ( Second bank in ttc- dock tunnel ) Comments Post them here Im DEF gonna join!!! Wow, Clan seems great,I just joined buddy but Rosebuds mean, So im joining ducky! Im joining, When will Rubber be Back? Joining. This Clan sounds Fun :D Errors Date error : old leader of ducky clan told me correct date luckily our only piece of flawed info so far :P Youtube mascot The ducklings sully and dialilah ( and those from that un-expected ducklings vid ) Music set fire to the rain & all the ducks are swimming in the water Bean fest places ( silly rapids :p ) Tango island Light house on light house lane Piano picnic place ( this might have been deleted it was in one of the tunnels in ttc ) Tour of our home ( all are in dock except ducky college ) Boys house ( gag shop ) Ducklings house ( pet shop ) Girls house ( clothing shop ) Meeting island ( middle of dock ) Ducky ride ( trolley ) Ducky bank ( you need the get behind wall glitch its the un-doored un-named building some walls in dock can walk through! ) Water gym ( hq ) Bathtub sea ( the water in dock ) Soapy cove ( the place with the fishing docks ) Ducky da .d. dome collage ( ttc toon hall ) Big tree picnic place ( TTC - DG tunnel ) School ( you only do this if you wanna be a judge in trails or captures ) Duckaria's preschool ( ttc tt school house ) Ivannab .E. arubbahduck elementry school ( Bank in ttc ) Bathtub duckeh middle school ( library in ttc ) Luny duny ducky high school ( in the fountain near the preschool ) Saliaduck's school for gifted ducks ( ddl library ) Ducky da .d. dome college ( ttc toon hall ) Foods Fizz drinks mac & cheese spice- lay soup waffles hazelnut cream ice cream cookies milk Ice cream floats Hoax Rubber ducky clans These are copiers ( Remember the true leader of rubber duck clan is all yellow with a varied pink shirt. her skirt is yellow/Jean she is Currently not a member ( lost membership but will get it back soon ) she does not have gags higher than level one ) Holiday parties st. patricks day ( be sure to be green the party is on march 19 in silly rapids in Daisy gardens! be green or u cant join our field parties their in silly rapids in ddl! ) Halloween Dress up in spook wear for our annual trick or treat parade! Christmas : annual Gift fest if rubber duck has a membership u might get a gift :D April fools & april 13 : JUmp on rubber ducks estate & Celebrate our annaversery! Thanksgiving : Feasts, extreme annoying wolves time ( :D ) Fourth of july : Fireworks at dock, PIcnics, & firecrackers! Picnic places Three tree picnic place ( TTC to DG tunnel green grass area with three trees ) Piano picnic ( might have been deleted we cant remember were it was ) Bigtree Picnic palloza ( TTC to DG tunnel big fat tree :P ) CAD picnic place ( it says it in name ) Safe shady picnic place ( in TTC tunnel to DG with a fallen safe in it ) Flower power picnic paloozra ( In oak street tunnel a big tree with flowers ) Holiday features St. patricks day Entertainment : The sham-rockers ( a group of green toons with the O, clothing set ) Foods : Shamrock cookies, green & red sour shamrocks, lean green protein shake, Events : Field parties ( in DG silly rapids on march 19 & march 22 you must have gone to green jeans & did the green thing or you cant be in sorry :( we supposed to be a field of green ) Sham-rockers concert : TTC silly rapids on the town square playing from march 19 till the green effect is gone ( our st. patrick parties start at march 19 & end when the green effect wears off ) St. patricks party ( on march 22 only ) dont worry all color toons are welcome Halloween Entertainment : Pumpkin waltz ( toons with pumpkin heads & spook wear ) Foods : Spooky witches brew ice cream soda, Spook-ster pie, Events : Trick or treat marathon & normal trick or treat ( the marathon you run to these shops lettuce inn DG , hibernation vacations brrrgh, sundae funnies ice cream ttc, The wet blanket ddl urstaz for cool katz mml, salmon chanted evening dock, bbhq CAD, this aint real trick or treating in tt i dont think any of these shops will give you jellybean in normal trick or treating the winner gets a prize ) ( in real trick or treating you do it as toontown intended ) Pumpkin waltz concert ( party begins the first day of october ). Halloween party at ddl on halloween warning rubber ducky wont be on in the beginning since shes making a black cat on her member acc. April fools day Entertainment : Toony loony foolers Food : Opposite cake Events : April fools jumping race in rubber ducks estate! & April fools party on april first & second Easter Entertainment : The easter group, Foods : Egg noodles, egg cake, Events Egg hunt april rules : Find the easter egg ducks in the stores in dock the one with the most easter ducks wins ( The easter stuff starts april 3rd & end on april 12th ) Ducky clan annaversery Entertainment : Ducky clan dancers! Foods : Everything in each holiday :D Events : Duck invasion party! Invade toon valley's streets! :D Annoy fest find some wolves & warriors & annoy em to death LOL, Ducky clan extreme party food, dancing, all in dock! Thanksgiving Entertainment : Turkey dancers Foods : thanksgiving turkey, Butter soda, Events : Giving fest :D & the extreme thanksgiving feast!!! Fourth of july Entertainment : The for-poppin, firerappers! Foods : Explosion cheese puffs, Colorful cupcakes & Spicy mac & cheese, color changing soda Events : Firework watching in dock & DDL, Night fest in DDL, Fourth of july party ( ALL starts on july 1th ) Christmas Entertainment : Snowmen Solo Foods : Icy cold snow drink, hot chocolate, Snow pudding, Christmas pudding Events : Carols, Giving fest ( give a gift! ) Christmas party News board *Toontown hacks being patched, Rubber ducky cant log on *Also, Rubber is going on vacation Next saturday *Rubber is in the process of Creating a Ducky clan site! :D! Name-choosing These Names are not taken : Ocean ducky Tootsie roll ducky Sun ducky Total drama ducky Duckyness evergreen Replaying Ducky Grape flavored ducky Chocolate coated Ducky Big ducky Chef Ducky Ducky Mcducky Bouncy Ducky Justin Ducky Remix Ducky The Outer Ducky Watermelon Ducky Summer ducky Winter ducky Autumn Ducky Spring Ducky Easter Ducky Halloween Ducky Valentine ducky St. patricks' ducky Christmas ducky Thanksgiving Ducky Ducky Of The earth Ducky Of The water Ducky Of the fire Ducky Of the air Rin tin Ducky Ninja Ducky Dwindled Ducky Feel free to Post more suggestions :)! Trivia On Holidays We can accept Special Colored ducks ( Valentines day pink, St' patrick green Etc. ) Ducky clan Bean fest Tracks The Ducky games Are Based on the olympics ( Ever 4 Years we do the ducky games ) Ducky clan Hosts Contests, Hope You Enjoyed our Page! Remember To meet us In Silly rapids Dock or Ttc & Search for us in toon valley! Cya Duckies! :> ( Ducky face XD :> )